19 And Counting (College-Older! Grojband AU)
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Grojband's starting college together and the four has big dreams for the band. But Laney has something she had to reveal to the band, which, Corey disagrees with. Realisation soon hits, that everyone's gotta mature at some point. Rated T for the first few chapters, it will be rated M soon for very sexual themes, alcohol and subtle mention of drugs. LarryxLaney, very subtle Corrie
1. Prologue

Prologue

The air was fresh and the smell of barbecue and hamburgers was in the air. The fairy lights that were wrapped around the bars of the apartment porch illuminated Corey's face with a warm yellow-y tone as well as the walls of the porch itself. Tonight was a relaxing night.

"Hey Laney, do you need more plates for the burgers?" Kin's voice interrupted the peaceful nights' silence. Corey turned his head to see Kin holding a few plates in his hand. In the corner of Corey's eyes, he saw Kon messing with the speaker inside Laney's apartment. A second later, the music was noticeably a little louder than before.

"Yea, I do actaully, thanks Kin. Core, mind helping me?" Laney asked him from the mini grill. Corey stopped leaning against the green painted rails and took a few plates as she started to put the burgers and hotdogs onto them.

"Sweet, Lanes! This smells hella good," Corey commented before following Kin inside the apartment. The four band members put the food down on the table, passing each other plates and eating utensils.

"Alright," Laney said and looked up at everyone before a smile plastered itself on her face.

"We officially made it through four months of college!" She exclaimed before the rest of the band members wooted in excitement. Kon opened a champaign bottle, making the 'pop' sound echo throughout the apartment.

"It's funny how we're celebrating being in college for four months, I thought we were gonna be celebrating after the whole semester is over," Kin joked.

"Don't be a smart ass, Kin." Kon laughed from the small kitchen.

"Shit, in all honestly though," Kon started when he walked towards the table with another bottle of wine. "We have changed quite a bit."

"He isn't wrong." Corey smiled and looked at Laney. "I mean, we look hot." Corey joked. lane shook her head and rolled her eyes.

But both weren't wrong. They all changed quite a bit, given that they've all matured and they are, after all, 19.

Kon grew to be a pretty big guy, he had quite strong and muscular arms, and a thick stuble was growing on his chin. He still wore his bandanna to keep his long black hair from going on his face. Tonight he wore a black and white T-shirt with the Grojband logo stitched at the side of the short sleeves with a pair of dark grey jeans.

Kin was a pretty skinny guy, but he's pretty tall with a really nicely built body. He had a really nice jawline which Laney always points out to Kin, commenting it being 'hot' and 'sexy', just to mess with him. His hair had a messy but stylish look to it. He wore his thick rimmed rectangular glasses often, but most of the time he uses his contacts, which really make his chocolate brown eyes stand out. He wore a dark blue button down which lightly hugged his body shape with his glasses handing from the shirt pocket and had black jeans on.

Corey grew a lot and he still had his blue hair. He ditched the beanie, though he does keep it in a safe place back at the house where he's staying with Kin and Kon. Corey often wears his favourite dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He's got some visible muscle in his arm, due to playing guitar, and he always his black v neck shirt. Corey got a few piercings in one ear, maybe two, he really doesn't fuck with needles.

Laney changed a whole lot from the bunch. She shaved one side of her head, still keeping her short hair like she's always have. She still wears the smokey eye like she's always been since she was 13. Laney had around 4 piercings in one of her ears, the side where her hair was shaved off from her head, and had a small eyebrow piercing on her left brow, somewhat noticabe. She changes her outfit all the time, but most of the time she goes for her ripped black jeans with her white crop top with her mini cropped black leathered jacket and wore her black heel boots. She was pretty curvy too, its no wonder why she's got quite a few fanboys on her trail.

"This is gonna be such a good rest of the year," Corey said. Laney raised a brow, pulling her drink away from her lips.

"What makes you say that, Core?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have a really good feeling. Plus, our band has a really bright future this year, too. I can feel it,"

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Corey opened his eyes and brought his hand up to block off the sun beams slipping through the slits of the windows curtains.

He sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes, waking himself up. He looked over to his right where Kin was fast asleep on Laney's spare mattress where a litter of empty beer bottles surrounded him. Corey chuckled to himself. Kin is sure to have a killer hangover. Kon was a few feet away from Kin, sleeping on the floor with his head resting on a decorative pillow.

Getting up, Corey took a pillow and threw it at Kon as hard as he can.

"Get up, dude. It's morning." Corey walked over to the fridge in the kitchen.

"And wake up Kin, too!"

"Dude! Not cool!" Kon complained. He kicked Kin's mattress, making Kin groan.

"Wha... what do you want." Kin mumbled, half asleep.

"Get up, we're still at Laney's," Corey called. He put his hands on his hip, looking around.

"Hey, where is she?"

"She's probably in her own room, Corey." Kin said in an agitated tone. He swung open a cabinet and took out some pain killers.

"Fuck, I'm never drinking again." Kin exaggerated. Corey shook his head, handing him a glass of water.

"That's what you always say," Kon laughed. Kin ran his fingers through his hair, making it seem messier than it already was

"Whatever. Corey, we're gonna leave in like an hour." Kin said.

"I wanna get home, fuck Laney's extra mattress. I wanna sleep in my bed," Kin whined.

"I could take the taxi if you really wanna go home, ya know." Corey suggested.

"C'mon, we'll give you a ride. Don't worry." Kon reassured.

"Alrighty Kon, lemme just find my sweater." Corey said. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now where'd I put that thing?" He hummed to himself.

"I'm pretty sure that's the closet, dude." Kon pointed.

"Ah, thanks man... wait a minute it's locked?" Corey said when he jiggled the door knob.

"Laney's closet never had a lock. In fact, I don't remember this door..." Corey trailed off.

"What the fuck? For real?" Kin said and walked over to the said door.

"Now that I think about it... I don't remember this door over here." Kin said.

"And it couldn't be Laney's room bc it down the hall over there," Kon pointed behind him.

"Huh. Well, I'm looking for my sweater guys. We shouldn't be questioning weird locked doors in Laney's house as she sleeps," Corey said. Kin and Kon shrugged their shoulders and walked back to the kitchen table.

"Hopefully she doesn't know we were snooping a bit," Corey joked.

"Aha! Here it is," Corey exclaimed as he took his sweater off the coat rack.

"What's going on out here? You're loud." Laney slammed her bedroom door shut as she walked towards the kitchen table.

"We just woke up. Sorry to wake you, Laney." Kin said. Laney shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"It's fine, I was up anyways."

"Hey, just asking, what's that door for over there?" Kon asked. Kin face palmed and kicked Kon under the table.

"Ow! I mean... what is that door isn't for over there?" He asked with full uncertainty, earning him a few glares from Kin and Corey.

"Oh, that?" Laney asked and bit her apple.

"It's a small storage room. I don't have the key, so." She shrugged her shoulders before raising her brows.

"You guys didn't... open it, right?" She questioned.

"No, we didn't. It was locked." Corey said. Laney stared at them for a moment before throwing her apple in the trash bin.

"Okay," she said. "I'm gonna go get the mail."

"Oh, no worries." Kin said with a smile on his face.

"I got your mail last night downstairs in the mail drop off room in the lobby."

"Why were you even there?" Kin looked offended for a second.

"I wanted to do something nice for ya!" He exclaimed jokingly. Corey looked at the counter to see the pile of mail on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, I got them." Corey volunteered and grabbed them.

"Woah, Lanes. This is a lot of mail-" Before Corey finished, Laney snatched it from Corey's hands before he skimmed through them.

"Thanks guys! Kin, I know you're super hung over and stuff, you should get home." Laney smiled.

"You sure?" Corey asked.

"Yea, we'll practice rehearsal soon later in the afternoon. I gotta freshen up." Laney said.

"Well, okay-"

"Alright, feel free to grab a fruit in your way out," Laney said before walking down the small hall and the sound of her bedroom door being shut closed.

"Well that was odd." Corey looked at Kin as he grabbed a banana. Kin shrugged his shoulder.

"It's early, dude. Let's just get home," Kon said.

Corey looked at the door one last time before peeling the banana and leaving Laney's apartment.

/

"I'm telling you dude, these are great lyrics. Right? Right?" Corey said. Kin and Kon looked at each other with uncertainty scribbled all over their faces.

"Dude. No. Fish and bricks don't sound good together for the chorus." Kin said truthfully as he started playing a few arpeggios on his keyboard. Corey groaned in frustration.

"We rarely get vacations in college, guys. We really need practice before these three weeks are up." Corey said.

"I still wish I can make Trina go diary." Corey muttered. Kin stood up and smiled.

"We need to learn to make our own lyrics without plagiarising." Kin explain, making Corey utter a small 'I guess'

Corey looked up at the clock hanging from the wall.

"We should call Laney right now, we need to practice." Corey said.

"Let's drive to her place. Maybe surprise her and go somewhere to eat before coming back here and rehearse in the garage," Kin explained. Corey silently thanked Kin and Kon in his mind for getting a decent house with a really good garage.

"Yea, sounds good."

As Kin drove the car, Corey stated out his window in the backseat of the car.

"Corey, dude, you alright?" Kin called from the drivers seat. "We know you too damn well, so no need on hiding it." Kon smiled.

"Yea, whenever you look thoughtfully out the window, it means something's up." Kin said. Corey smiled. He was very thankful for such good friends.

"I don't know, Laney was acting fishy this morning. Like she was freaking out when we pointed out the lowkey door. And we all know Laney pretty well, so I also know when something's up, too." Corey said. Kin looked at his mirror to look at Corey for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. I think she's still drunk because of how much she drank." Kin joked. Corey smiled but still kept silent the rest of the car ride to Laney's apartment.

The three went upstairs and went to Laney's apartment door, cracking up a few jokes on the way there. When they arrived, they knocked and rang the door bell a few times.

"Dude, it's been a few minutes already. She's not answering." Corey said.

"You think she's out?"

"I'll try calling her." Corey said and took his phone out and dialed.

"No luck, it hit voicemail like 6 times."

"She's probably sleeping. She did wake up pretty early." Kon said. Kin shook his head.

"She's a light sleeper. She'd be up by now." He pointed out.

"I got it guys, Laney told me where the spare key is," Corey said. He looked under the welcome matt and there the key rested.

"She said I can use it anytime if she's not home or if an emergency is going on." Corey explained. He inserted the key and opened the door. After stepping in, Corey placed the key back under the matt and closed the door behind him.

"Laney! We're at your house so don't freak out, we're not burglars." Kon called out.

"I'm gonna get another fruit," Corey said as he made his way towards the kitchen table. He grabbed an apple.

"Ah. An apple. Such a pure, sweet thing. Literally!" Corey smiled. But he dropped it, groaning.

"Damn it. Clumsy me," he shook his head. Walking over to the apple, he picked it up and wiped it.

"Five second rule." He smiled. He didn't care that he was 19 and in college. He was a firm believer in 5 second rules.

He held the apple to his mouth, ready to take a bite. But a gust of cold wind hit his face, and the sound of a door creeped open.

That's when he realised the locked storage room this morning was open, and he was standing right in front of it.

"Guuuuuuyys..." Corey called out and took a few steps back.

"What- oh my god, the door." Kin said.

"Why's it open? I thought Laney said she didn't have a key." Kon said before gasping.

"Is the apartment haunted?!"

"Please shut up, Kon." Kin said.

"Guys, I don't know if we should go in there," Corey said.

"But doesn't that mean Lanes legit lied to us earlier?" Corey questioned. A small silence fell between the three.

"Fuck it. We'll have a small look around and that's it. Maybe something happened to her." Corey said. Kin looked at Kon and Kon to Corey.

"Alright, man. But you should go in first." Kin smiled sheepishly at Corey.

"Whatever." Corey muttered. He approached the door slowly, opening it slowly.

"Hello?... woah. Kin, Kon, come over here." Corey said. The twins walked in and their eyes widened.

"Is this like, Laney's extra room? What gives." Kin said.

The walls had posters tapped to it. There was a bed in the corner of the room right next to the window and a dresser. And mirror.

"It doesn't seem much, to be honest. Corey said. He walked closer to examine the posters on the walls.

"But Laney isn't much of a metal fan, though." He said, running his finger over the glossy poster.

"This is a Lamb of God poster. She doesn't listen to them." Corey said.

"Dude! Look," Corey turned around when he heard Kin talk.

"What?" Corey said, in full confusion.

"I didn't know Laney had two extra basses and three guitars. I've never seen her play this before, either." Kon pointed out. Corey tilted his head to the side.

There were five separate guitar stands. Two of them held a bass guitar and another two held electric guitars. The last stand held an acoustic guitar.

"Wait a minute, Laney doesn't even play guitar," Corey said with realisation in his voice. He eyed down one of the basses on the stands. He felt like he's seen that bass before, and it wasn't Laney's usual blue one.

A small creek was heard and the three turned back quickly.

Standing at the door way holding an earbud in one hand, his green eyes held fear and shock. The guy had a Mohawk, but it wasn't spiked up or anything, his hair was soft and a little messy. He was a little shorter than Corey, but looks didn't matter at the moment.

They both stated each other down. But that was before the three Grojband members yelled in bloody horror.

 _ **"A Newman!"**_

"Fuck," was all Larry said. Corey had instant fire in his eyes as he walked towards him.

"What did you do with Laney? And why is your wood patterned bass here?!" Corey started yelling.

"Laney!" Larry called and started running across the kitchen area and down the hall.

"Come back here, fucking Newman!" Corey yelled.

"I'm freaking out holy shit," Kin said, trying to calm his breathing. The sound of a door being slammed shut made them realise he ran into Laney's room.

"What if the Newmans are doing something to Laney?!" Kon exclaimed. They all ran down to Laney's bedroom door and started banging.

"Lanes?! Are you in there?!" Corey yelled. He stopped banging the door and the sounds of a male and female voice was heard arguing.

"What?..." Corey whispered to himself.

The door swung open, revealing Laney.

"Core?" Corey looked past behind Laney to see Larry inside the room, staring back at him.

"What did he do?!" Corey demanded.

"Core! Calm down!"

"Calm down? But... a Newman..." Corey said, and stumbled upon his words. He was so confused. He looked at Kin and Kon but they were just as shocked and surprised as Corey was.

"Core, guys, I have to talk to you."

"What? B-but..." Corey said. Laney closed her eyes and sighed.

"Larry's been living with me since we started college."


End file.
